


My Best Friend

by Aliases_Clients



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliases_Clients/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: Slight AU with Yooseven relationship at the end of Yoosung's route.





	My Best Friend

“Eh, Seven… it’s a good thing we didn’t get into too much trouble right?” rambled Yoosung, his fingers tracing the bandages where his eye was injured.

“Ugh, keep quiet Yoosung. You need to save your strength if you really wanna go to that party so badly.” mumbled 707, his hands gripping on the wheel. “You should go to the hospital and get it checked but nooo, you want to go to the party…”

“We promised to meet there, Seven. I promised her…” Yoosung responded, closing his good eye to rest.

“You did huh… you guys sure are close.” 707 mumbled under his breath, his hands gripping the wheel ever tightly.

 

“Alright Yoosung, we’re at the party.” 707 sighed as he pulled the keys away from the ignition.

“Really? Oh, thank you Seven!” Yoosung exclaimed, as he immediately began to unbuckle his seat belt. In an almost instant, Yoosung left the car.

Unlike Yoosung, Seven left the car much slower, as if his entire body was weighed down by lead. 

* * *

 

“MC!” Yoosung waved enthusiastically as he entered the party scene. In an instant, a woman turned toward the entrance, adorning a sunny smile on her face.

“Yoosung.. I’m so glad you’re safe!” MC exclaimed as she jogged over to Yoosung’s side. As she reached his side, MC held out her arms in a hug. Yoosung responded immediately and reciprocated the hug.

“Yoosung, it’s wonderful to see you here. Me and MC we’re a bit worried you couldn’t make it.” Another voice came into Yoosung’s ears and as he looked up, Jaehee Kang’s smiling face came into view.

“Oh Jaehee!” Yoosung happily greeted as he left MC’s hug. “How have things been going for you?” inquired Yoosung with a curious face.

“Things have been going wonderfully. In fact, MC, once you have the time, I would like to discuss something with you.” Jahee replied, with a more confident look on her face.

“Of course Jaehee. Let’s wait for everyone else to arrive.” respond MC, a smile even more radiant than before on her face.

“Worry not! Seven oh Seven is here~!” shouted Seven as he entered the party with a large smile. Striking a pose with his hands with a big smile on his face.

“Seven! You’re here too!” MC cried out, overjoyed as she look towards Seven. “This party can definitely start now.”

With a confident look on MC’s face, she walk towards the main party room with Jaehee, Seven, and Yoosung following behind.

When the group entered the room to join the party, they came to see the party in full swing. Many associates were talking and enjoying their time with the food and general atmosphere.

“Wow, Jumin really outdid himself with the decoration~!” Yoosung praised, as he clapped his hands when approaching Jumin.

“Of course. This is a party coordinated by MC, after all. A good impression is imperative.” responded Jumin, who was pouring yet another glass of sparkling wine.

“Ah.. Jumin.. Must you be drinking so early in the festivities?” questioned MC, with a concerned look on her face.

“Hm.? Nevermind this, simply a toast for your first party.” Jumin mumbled half heartedly, paying more attention to his drink than anything else.

“Be sincere, why won’t you?” replied Zen, as he entered into the conversation suddenly with a large smile on his lips. “Just got here myself, but the party looks packed MC, nice job~.”

“Mhm! It was all thanks to you guys.” MC said, with an even bigger smile on her face.

“Yes, I do believe it’s time for the main festivities to start.” Jaehee started, as she adjusted her glasses. “Let the party start.”

* * *

 

The party was abuzz with life, people going around and talking, food being eaten, and the clinking of glasses going around.

Yoosung was happy for the party’s events, he really was, however something felt empty inside. Was it the sudden loss of his sight? Somehow, Yoosung didn’t feel as if that answer was right.

“Hey buddy, you’ve been dozing out. Ya good?” questioned Seven, his calculating eyes checking my wellbeing.

“Ahah well, I’m fine really! I’m just tired?” responded back Yoosung, who was trying to keep their ever cheery voice.

The two were quite a bit away from the party goers to attract any attention to themselves, the hums of the party considerably more quiet then where they were.

“Just let me know if you want to go alright? 707’s got your back!” reassured Seven, as he playfully pinched Yoosung’s cheeks.

With an annoyed expression, Yoosung shooed away Seven’s hand.

“I know. Just give some time to relax okay?” replied Yoosung.

“Yeah yeah… Huh, wait, look over there Yoosung…” muttered 707, a finger pointing to a small commotion forming at the center of the lively party.

In that commotion, a crowd had formed around two women, and the closer they looked, the more familiar they seemed…

“MC, I must ask you, since these past days has been an eye opener to me… That you would accompany me in the opening and management of my coffee shop…”

“J-jaehee?! Wow…! U-um, thank you… Jaehee, I would be happy to accompany you! I’m so glad that you decided to open up a coffee shop finally! I’ll be so happy to accompany you!” happily cried out MC, small tears of joy appearing at the corners of her eyes.

After that moment, the two hugged, a small cheery crowd of the other RFA members.

“Kiss! Kiss!” cheered Zen, a happy smile forming on his face.

With a little smile, MC and Jaehee had a little peck on each other’s lips, giggles of embarrassment from both of them.

“Those two are really happy together…” muttered Yoosung, conflicting emotions running around his mind.

I’m glad that MC is happy but she’s happy with Jaehee… I shouldn’t be jealous, that’s wrong…

After the happy moment between the new couple, Yoosung made a quick dash to the car outside. Muttering good luck and goodbyes to the rest of the RFA members, the party came to the end.

“Yoosung, I know this might be getting annoying, but are you seriously okay? Haven’t been looking good since the party at all…” Seven questioned, opening up the car that previously drove both to the party.

“Hm, yeah. I’m fine, it’s okay. It’s just been a bit tiring. Can you drive me home?” requested Yoosung.

“Duh, I was planning to anyways. No way am I gonna leave you alone like this. C’mon man, hop in.”

With those words, the two got into the car, and drove to Yoosung’s apartment together.

The car was stiffened with awkward silence, despite the light and comforting presence of the party they were previously in. The drive was fortunately a bit on the short side, as the party building was close to the city.

Soon enough, they reached the destination of Yoosung’s apartment.

* * *

 

“This is your place right? Pass the keys, I’ll open it for you.” Seven said, as he faced the door to Yoosung’s college apartment.

On a regular complex nearby the campus, the two entered Yoosung’s apartment, which was surprisingly bear barring a complex computer rig situated in the corner of Yoosung’s bedroom. In there, the two relaxed from the demanding social party of the RFA.

“Hey Seven, are you staying over for today?” Yoosung asked, not even bothering to mask the exhaustion in his tone. Laying on the computer chair next to the computer Seven shook his head.

“Just staying until it looks like you actually take care of yourself. You just lost some of your vision man, you can’t go back to your nerdy lifestyle after this.” Seven chastised, with a little reprimanding pointer finger with his words.

“Ughhh Sevennnnnn…. Lemme play LOLOL… don’t want to miss out on an event..” Yoosung groaned, eerily similar to a younger child in his teens than an actual college student.

“Ahh Yoosung, you know it’s truee.. you can’t just play video games to like, escape your problems and feelings…”

“Whatever Seven… it just makes me feel better alright? Now go and eat more of your stupidly good honey buddha chips or something..” Yoosung mumbled into the bed, facing away from whatever Seven even tried to lecture.

“Alright alright… Just, take some of this!” Seven happily exclaimed, with a sudden tickling attack coming out of nowhere to Yoosung’s side.

“H-hey! S-stop that! Noooo! S-seven…!” Yoosung cried out, as he tried to put a stop to Seven’s restless tickling.

“What’d I hear? Mooore tickles?” Seven teased, as he continued the senseless onslaught on Yoosung’s ticklish sides.

Leaving Yoosung breathless, Seven was happily taking Yoosung’s smiles and laughs through the tickling.

“Ooh, you sure are cute Yoosung.”

Out of pure desire and affection, Seven placed a little kiss on Yoosung’s cheek, not even realizing that Yoosung would notice the small yet meaningful gesture.

“Seven..? You think I’m cute..? D-don’t mess around with me like that..” Yoosung stuttered out of breath, looking at Seven with confused yet warm eyes.

“Didn’t know Yoosung? You’re the most adorable one here.” cooed Seven, going so far as to pinch Yoosung’s cheeks in exaggeration.

“Hmph. You’re messing with me again Seven? I won’t fall for it this time!”

With those words, Seven fell into an uncharacteristic silence. The awkwardness of the situation suddenly bolstered, and Yoosung attempted to open his mouth to apologize however a simple nod of Seven’s head was enough to make Yoosung stop in his tracks.

“Nah. You’re like sunshine Yoosung. You shouldn’t change that, no matter what.” Seven whispered, sincerity so apparent in those words that it would be wrong to refute them.

“Hnggg… That’s.. that’s really embarrassing Seven. Uh...um.” Yoosung mumbled, a large blush growing on Yoosung’s cheeks.

“Hah, Yoosung, your face is sooo cute!”

In a flash, Seven has suddenly changed his demeanor, in favor of pinching Yoosung’s cheeks instead.

“Urghk- Seven!” Yoosung cried out, reaching his hands out to stop Seven’s relentless assault.

The two were out with a full teasing-tickle fight, laughing wildly like children play fighting, all on Yoosung’s bed.

Eventually, the playing came to a stop, and the two were exhausted on the bed, laying serenely next to each other.

“You good now, Yoosung?” asked Seven, panting slightly as he recollected his breath from before.

“Mhm… I’m tired now.” A little whisper from Yoosung, peacefully laying their head on the haphazardly pillows moved from the commotion.

“Then sleep silly. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon y’know.”

“A-alright. Night Seven..” Yoosung whisper out again, exhaustion blatantly obvious in his words. Within a couple of silent minutes, a small rhythmic breathing could be heard from Seven’s side.

Seven could only stay silent as Yoosung finally went to sleep. When absolutely affirmative Yoosung wouldn’t wake up, Seven let out a sigh.

Missed out on my chance again…

“Yoosung… I love you, you know?”

As the words escaped Seven’s lips, a little chuckle coming where Yoosung laid escaped.

“Oh Seven… I like ya too…”

“Heh… oh god..” Seven mumbled, turning to face the not quite sleeping Yoosung beside him.

“I didn’t mean for you to hear that, actually.”

“Huh? I thought you wanted me to hear it…”

Seven laid unmoving for a moment, thinking of what to say at the sudden moment between him and Yoosung.

“I was planning for you to hear it later, actually.” replied back Seven, regaining back his composure from the whole ‘feelings’ fiasco.

“Oh… that makes sense actually..”

“I know right? The surprise is out now though.”

“It’s fine. Now that I know, I can sleep even more comfortably…”

With a snort from Seven, the two found themselves again in a comfortable silence, which was much more comfortable than the other conversations they had before.

“Well, I’m gonna sleep now, but, when I wake up, let’s talk this out all right?” Yoosung whispered, exhaustion but kindness evident in his words.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.. and I’m going to tell you all my feelings.” confessed Seven, his hands moving to hold Yoosung’s own.

“Mhm… Love ya Seven~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! Have never really written for Mystic Messenger before, but my friend happened to commission Yooseven from me, and I decided why not write a fic?


End file.
